The Force is Shared
by BlackEyedPen
Summary: This fan fiction is about the tests and trials Yuki Eiri and Shuichi SInhdou face during their relationship. This story may contain things parents may find unsuitable for children under the age of 13.
1. The Pull is Mutual

Two men sat on a park bench looking at the people walking by. One was a pink-haired singer, and the other a blonde writer. They both were in love with one another. One was indulged in a book, and the other was looking around the park when he caught a glimpse of the swings. Shuichi eased over to the swings. Leaping onto one he swayed to and fro.

"Yuki watch me," he squealed.

"Not now twit," Eiri Yuki said in a solemn but stern tone.

Shuichi continued to sway on the swings. As he moved in every direction, he noticed things he hadn't seen in his previous view. His hair waved in the breeze during the swing's slightly predictable movements.

Yuki sighed and closed his book. "Come on silly, let's go home" He stood, his eyes watching his lover.

"Please, just few more minutes, Yuuukki, PLEASE?" The singer whined from his perch on the playground equipment.

"Fine, but only a few," he smiled while watching the pink haired bundle of energy settle back into the swing.

All too soon the familiar music came rumbling down the street. It was the ice cream truck, which all kids enjoy. Several little children ran towards it as if bulls in a stampede. Shuichi followed in the same manner and speed, and Yuki slowly sauntered after his partner rolling his eyes slightly.

Shuichi and Yuki began to discuss what they wanted.

"Ice Cream!" Shuichi suggested. Yuki however turned the notion down and in the end they both had received multicolored Popsicles. Yuki had a lemon-line popsicle, and Shuichi had a strawberry-banana.

They made their way back to their home, and slowly at on their respective frozen treats. The singer looked at his Popsicle and then at the author's. "Yuki's looks better than mine!" Shuichi decided that they should switch treats with each other, and after much protest from Yuki, they did. Even though the blonde writer got the raw end of the deal (Shuichi had almost finished his by then), he didn't mind it. Standing, he walked off to the kicthen to begin decided what they should eat for dinner. This left singer alone. Instead of following Yuki he closed his blue eyes and began thinking of the lives they were living and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shuichi.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yuki pulled out the rice maker and searched for ingredients he would like to use. Silently debating on what he should cook , the amber eyed author had an idea. I'll make a few of each and see what he likes the most. Yuki worked furiously in the kitchen. Knives chopped, water boiled, dishes clanged, and feet slid across the floor as he prepared their evening meal. He finally combined the ingredients into their own respective rice balls, and placed them onto a tray. Carefully, he carried the tray into the room and placed it on the table in front of the sofá.

Shuichi came out of his trance and they both sat down and began to eat. Yuki suddenly remembered he forgot to bring in the Green Tea, so he walked back into the kitchen once more and brought out a piping hot kettle and two saucers with coordinating cups. Turning on the television, they both watched a few new stories together. After awhile, Shu was a felt a bit drowsy, so he leaned on Yuki for support. A few minutes later, the pink haired boy was asleep in the blondes' lap. The tea must have had a soporific effect on him. Eiri thought, smiling kindly he soon drifted into dreamland as well.

The next morning they both awoke to the sound of their alarm clock. Even though the small object was in there bedroom, they still managed to hear it. Yawning, the pair gave each other a small kiss and started to prepare for the days events. Shuichi had a concert to prepare for and Yuki had a manuscript he should have begun writing yesterday since his editor was coming for a visit soon. Running around the house feverishly, the Bad Luck singer searched for his blue shorts, T-shirts, shoes, and suitcases. He was leaving on tour with Bad Luck to Europe that very night. Hiro is going to kill me if I'm late. Shuichi thought. Hopefully, he would have time to come back and pack some more before they left. Yuki however, simply walked over into the next room and sat at his desk. Pulling out a pen, paper, and pencil. Annoyed at the fact his partner had waited to the last minute and now was running around the house in frenzy, He decided to help him. This way he'd be late but able to get some work done as well.

A knock came from the front door. Shuichi gathered his things into his suitcases as the author went to answer the door. Hiroshi, Shu's friend, stood at the door. Yuki welcomed Bad Luck's guitarist inside "You rode your motorcycle here?" Yuki asked. "No. K is going to drive us." Hiro answered. Looking at his watch Hiro yelled: "Shuichi are you ready yet?" The pink-haired singer bounced into the room dragging a suitcase and some other packages and bags. Yuki stared in amazement. How had he gotten the rest of that packed in a matter of seconds?

"Yea Hiro" said Shuichi out of breath. Hiro said good-bye to the author and took some of Shu's bags to the car. After a short ride on the elevator they were on the ground level. Yuki watched as the pair put the luggage into the car.

The pink haired singer clung to Yuki. "I don't want to leave you!" Yuki pried him off and sighed. "I'll be fine. Besides, you have to go."

"But-" said Hiro came as he came back, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to hurry to our last practice in Tokyo before we go to the States to practice in preparation for our first concert in the US. The concert is in Las Vegas."

Giving Yuki a kiss and a huge hug Shuichi ran to the car and hopped in. Hiro cracked a quick and yet slyly noticeable smile.

Speeding off, Yuki headed back into the apartment.

Later on in the car as K drove, Hiro had fallen asleep due to the late night practice he had forced upon himself the day before. "Shindou-san when you arrive in the States in Burbank, CA, don't forget to ask the clerk about the rental car under my name, okay?"

Shuichi gave K a thumbs up and said, "Sure, K, I won't forget. I promise," as he gave a second thumbs up using his other hand and was slowly and inevitably lulled dreamland as well due to the car soft rumbling effect.

TBC...


	2. Not Just Opposites Attract

Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They belong to the original Author of Gravitation, and I receive no money for these publications.

The Force is Shared Chapter II (2): Not Just Opposites Attract

Recap a.k.a. Short Flashback:

A knock erupted through the house, someone was at the door. Shuichi gathered his things into suitcase as Yuki went to answer the door. Hiroshi, a brunette haired man who had obviously drove there in the sports car that was so precisely positioned in the driveway, stood at the door. The author welcomed Bad Luck's guitarist inside, and Hiro yelled "Shuichi, are you ready yet?" The pink-haired singer fluttered into the room dragged a suitcase and some other packages and bags.

"Yea. Hiro," replied breathless Shuichi. They both walked out the door in single file. Yuki watched as they sped of towards the airport.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not Just Opposites Attract (Pt. I: Prelude)

It's only been around an hour or so since Shuichi Shindo had left for the airport. The novelist was sitting under a tree with his laptop in a park working on his latest manuscript after advise from his editor that he needed to rewrite a few things from the one he previously had given her. He thought to himself she called my work sloppy, but I guess I deserved it the last several pages of the text were put together quite rapidly with little thought within a few hours of her arrival.

At the airport, Hiroshi and Shuichi walked through the revolving doors and had begun to look for their seats near the gate they would be boarding the plane. The singer's stomach grumbled a bit, and the guitarist looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Shall we get something to eat?" The brunette cooed warmly.

"I guess I am a little hungry," said Shu sheepishly as his stomach rumbled slightly. Then both band mates laughed for a while.

"We've got nearly an hour-and-a-half until our plane leaves. Why don't we go get something to tide us over for a while."

The two band mates walked down the hallway and off into the distance in search of food.

Meanwhile, Yuki was typing expeditiously on his laptop attempting to mend the problems in his work of literature that he had carelessly made earlier while he was rushing to meet his page quota. He produced lines after lines of intricately placed sentences, words, and syllables and when he was satisfied with his work, he saved it, and then he closed his laptop computer and snatched a extremely large book from his bookshelf and he unclosed its cover and begun to read and construe meaning from the text. His eyes glided across the pages as he read page after page. Then he stopped for a moment. He though to himself, "I wonder what Shu-chan is doing right now?" The writer had soon begun to think about all the things they had done together over the past week: ice cream at the park, falling asleep in each other's arms while watching the news, and the other day to day things such as eating meals together, and taking showers together, usually. He again thought to himself, "Eiri why are you being so sentimental? Your're never like this when Shindou-san is around. Get a hold of yourself, if you don't you may actually start being ice to him on a regular basis! Do you really want that Eiri?"

Hiro and Shuichi both walked around the airport after finally finding something to eat. Then they both remembered the flight would be a bit long, and they should find some reading materials or something to help keep them occupied during the duration of the flight to the United States. Soon the vocalist and the guitarist found something suitable for both of their respective tastes. Shindou-sama had a few clothing magazines hoping to find a few American styles within it so he wouldn't stun everyone with his usually bright colors. Hiroshi had a few instrument catalogs hoping to find a few new accessories later on for his guitar.

In Tokyo, Yuki was feeling a bit restless. He thought to himself, "I never really speak kindly to Shu-sama. I am always criticizing almost everything that he does: sex, meals, cleaning, his singing, and so on and so forth. Not to mention all the times I call him a baka. Damn, why am I always so stern and dense? I wonder what if I had a lover that talked and acted this way towards me, would I still be in any type of relationship with him or her? I must really miss my little pink fuzz ball already. Oh damn, there I got again talking all sentimental. Maybe I should see a psychiatrist while Shuichi is out of country, and become a better person for myself and his sake? Hmm?"

In the mean time, Shuichi and Hiroshi were rushing for the gates because they had lost rack of time and their flight was boarding to America! "Hurry up Shu," spoke Hiro calmly.

"I am hurrying," wailed Shu-sama as he began to attempt a greater pace. They both arrived just in time for their flight

with no less than a few seconds to spare. They both show their respective tickets and were allowed to board the plane. They continued to search for their contiguous seats. When they finally find their seats they notice some people, with baseball caps pulled down over their faces and sunglasses on, were already sitting in them.

Hiro nudged them gently and said "Excuse me, I believe these are our seats would you mind moving?"

A gentle, mystical, and semi-asleep voice answered "Hiroshi, couldn't you just sit in those empty seats behind us? We really were becoming comfortable in these seats, and don't you think its a shame to move two people who are half asleep?"

The brunette guitarist did a double take. "This was Ryuichi-sama, what was he doing on this flight," he silently thought to himself. Ryuichi played with the stuffed rabbit, Kumagoro, by bouncing it repetitively on his leg.

"So what are you on this flight for Ryu-kun," said Hiro sternly.

"Vacation, Kumagoro wanted to travel, na do da," said Ryuichi gleefully. So Shuichi and Hiroshi were able to fly the rest of the way to the states with Ryu-chand and Kuma-chan.

"Wake up," said an excited brunette singer in his chibi form. Shuichi awoke to big glass eyes and pink fuzz. He gently pushed the stuffed animal out of his face as he began to exit the plane. All three pop-stars walked out together in search of their luggage. Ryuichi found his quite easily due to the fact is was covered in various, bright, childish decals. In second place, Bad Luck's guitarist nonchalantly grabbed his bags as they all continued to search for Shu-chan's things. Finally, Shuichi found the last of his belongings and they headed outside the terminal. The oldest of the three waved down a taxi and they all piled into it.

"Armada Inn, please," said Shuichi in slightly broken English. Ryuichi continued to make Kumagoro dance and jump up and down on his lap, Hiro-kun's shoulders, and on top of Shuchan's pink hair. The taxi cab driver seemed a bit annoyed, but continued driving the three Japanese artists to their destination. Soon to the cab driver's relief the cab slowed as they reached their destination, the pink pop star paid their fare and they all walked into the hotel. Shuichi then all signed them in and they all received their respective room keys. Surprisingly, they all had rooms on the same floor! Hiro-san was in 209, Shu-chan was in 210, and Ryu-sama was in 211. The guitarist carefully placed his instrument in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Shuichi & Ryuichi were helping each other unpack their belongings. Soon they had began to sing as they opened closed drawers to put brightly colored clothing away. When they were done, they both ran into Nakano's room. He was nearly finished so he made them sit down on his bed quietly. As soon as he was finished the phone rang, all three of them jumped in surprise. Hiro walked over to the side table by the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you two? We're waiting at the studio for you," K said as the familiar sound of a gun being cocked was heard

in the background. Shu-can suddenly felt as if he'd forgotten something.

"We'll be there soon, K," said Nakano-san abruptly as he hung up the phone. The pink-haired soloist & the brunette guitarist of Bad Luck rushed outside and scurried into a taxi heading off for the studio. Ryuichi had also decided to tag along as well since so far he didn't have much else to do. Hiro asked the driver to speed up as he thought about what K might do if they were any later.

Finally, all three artists arrived at the studio and entered the elevator that would take them to K. "Why didn't you pick up the rental car," K grunted harshly.

"What rental car?" said the guitarist defensively. K glared at Shuichi and Shuichi blushed now finally remembering what he had forgotten. Bad Luck's accompanist joined them and they all began going over the schedule for today:

_9:00 AM Arrival in the States (Burbank, CA)_

_10:30 AM Check-In at Hotel (Simi Valley, CA)_

_11:15 AM Go to Studio _

_11:30 AM - 2:25 PM Concert Practice _

_2:30 PM - 2:55 PM Break_

_3:00 Concert Practice (cont.)_

_7:00 PM Return to Hotel_

"OK, everyone," a gun clicks in the room near the large table they all are sitting at as K polishes it as he continued speaking, "lets begin practice, as you've read you'll get a break at 2:30. Go!" Everyone rushed out of the room and gets into position. Accompainist, Suguru Fujisaki, runs a few checks on the background music and on the synthesizers. Hiro strums a few chords and notices his guitar is slightly out of tune, it must have been from the flight over. He then self-tunes it in a few minutes.

Soon the pink-haired singer began to impatiently jump up and down shouting "Lets go already, I want to finish practicing so we can have some fun later and go out to eat someplace," Shuichi said confidentially. Hiro agreed and Suguru-san just rolled her eyes and began the sequence for 'In the Moonlight'. They practiced a few other songs including 'Blind Game Again' in preparation for their concert in Las Vegas later in the week as well as the other concerts they are to perform later in the month in other states within their cities' respective clubs. After their break they ran over a few cues and another song or two then it was time to leave. Suguru-chan, Hiroshi, and Shuichi left for the Hard Rock Cafe for dinner and then left for their respective hotels.

The next morning they left for the studio and performed the same routine they had the previous day. Shuichi sang his usual songs and Nakano played his guitar and Fujisaki-chan played her keyboard, they were almost perfect a day or two more and they would be ready for their concert in Las Vegas. "K, could we visit some Theme Parks while we're on tour?" said the pink haired pop star.

"Maybe soon Shindo-san, but not until your prepared for the upcoming concert," grunted K in his usual playful tone.

Shuichi smiled slightly because sadly he felt a little homesick, although he was quite excited since K had said they could visit some Amusement parks during their breaks between concerts.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan, Yuki Eiri was feeling restless he never knew how much he missed his little baka until they were apart for a few weeks or so. He had almost finished rewriting his manuscript for his editor, but soon his thoughts began to drift towards all the times Shuichi would come on sing loudly and burst into his study and glare over his shoulder looking at whatever he may be typing or editing on his laptop.

The next day Yuki had an Awards banquet to come to so he got dressed in his semiformal attire- a forest green blazer, and tan slacks. He really did hate those things but what else could he do he needed to take away some of the publicity of his fellow rival novelists. Plus there was a rumor that they would have his favorite tofu candy there. SO that made his decision, he would go if only for that sweet candy.

Back in Simi Village, CA, Bad Luck was nearly ready for their concert in Las Vegas, later they would go to Detroit, and eventually to ,Tennessee.

TBC...

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was better than the first, tell if you think I should combine this chapter and the first to make one single chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews, please be gentle. Although flames will only be used to heat my furnace and keep me warm in the cold winter months.

Ideas: **16 **

**Shuichi wants to go to Amusement Parks**: Sanduski, OH (Cedar Point) ,FL (Disney World) ,CA (Disney Land)

**Fan Attack**: Shuichi Shindo is attacked by multitudes of female fanatics in Detroit after visiting a bar later in the day of a concert sometime after visiting Sanduski, OH).

**Adoration**: A student in Detroit watches Shuichi during his concert in Detroit, and later talks with Hiro about their Band, Shuichi and eventually the pink haired pop star's lover, Yuki Eiri. Hiroshi gives NG's address since he was interested in their band so much.

**Idle & Lonely**: Yuki Eiri finds it hard to be without Shuichi and has a fling with a young writer after an awards banquet.

**Make-up**: Shuichi comes back home, Yuki Eiri and Shuichi feel guilty about what happened in their time apart and confess about their extracurricular activities (Only Shuichi does, not Yuki).

**Sent Away**: Yuki kicks Shu-chan out temporarily because the house needs some renovations and Shindou-kun would just get in the way.

**Safe Haven**: Shu-san lives with Hiroshi-san for a while.

**Home Sweet Home**: Yuki doesn't want to be replaced by anyone in Shu-chan's life because of what he did while Shu-chan was on tour and about sending him away so he invites him to come back home.

**Retaliation**: Shu-san plays a practical joke on Eiri for sending him away.

**Retributuion**: Yuki has some sensual fun with Shuichi while Shu-chan is asleep as payback for the prank

**Angel**: Tohma Seguchi makes the move on Yuki Eiri and shows his true feelings for the novelist

**Breakdown**: Shuichi finds out about what happened between Seguchi and Eiri and has a slight mental breakdown, and goes to be with Nakano-san for a while to recuperate.

**Demon**:Tohma-kun sent Yuki-kun away from him, and Yuki goes back to Shu-san, later that week Shu receives a letter from his American friend he met in Detroit, that looked after him after the incident at the bar, asking for a favor.

**Guess Who**: A few months later, the American friend comes over as part of a Foreign Exhange Program to Tokyo's University, where Nakano-san teaches.

**Big Mistake**: American Friend, accidentally barges in on Shindou-san and Eiri-san's alone time during their habitual bedroom activities.

**Heartache**: misses his friend Seth in America, Shuichi-sama attempts to comfort him by taking him around Tokyo and to NG to meet some of his band mates, friends, and other associates, while Yuki attempts to take his mind of things by other methods with a little enlisted help, namely Tohma Seguchi.


End file.
